Family Approval
by Shannar0
Summary: Sasuke ponders what his family would think of Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku One-Shot


It was when he felt the tip of his toes dip into the cool lake that Sasuke realized how big and sturdy the dock had seemed when he was young. He watched the ripples he caused breaking the illusion of black glass across the water.

This was his first time visiting the dock since he returned to Konoha. His legs were itching with restlessness when he excused himself from the kitchen where Sakura was cooking, stating that he needed fresh air. He hadn't realized where he was walking until he heard his own creaking footsteps.

He looked sideways at his own reflection. For a second he caught a glimpse of his younger self. His eyes were large with excitement to show his father the development he made with his jutsu. Nervous hands folded and unfolded and feet scratched at anxious ankles. His collar was slightly wrinkled from being tugged every which way.

Sasuke's eyes clouded with memories as he let his mind wander to his family. And with the thoughts of his past came thoughts of a future family.

And, of course, Sakura.

And as his mind wandered, it let him to ponder a question he'd never thought to ask himself.  
What would his family think of Sakura?

First he thought of his mother. In many ways she reminded him of Mikoto. Not just their facial features, but they both look at him the same way. With patient love. Sakura calmed his storm on many occasion with just a simple look. Even with his perceptive eyes, he could not detect what it was about it that gave him a glowing inner peace. He wasn't sure if he cared to.  
He gave a wry smile as he considered Mikoto giving Sakura recipes. Kami knows the woman needed help in the kitchen. He's managed to stomach every meal so far. She may not be an established cook, but she was a medic and everything she cooked held plenty of nutrients.  
They would giggle and share stories. He groaned as he thought of his mother showing baby pictures. Though, he thought, he wouldn't mind watching the Haruno blush over pictures of his naked baby butt-dimples.

No doubt Fugaku would huff at the scene. Sasuke felt his smirk turn into a grimace as he thought of his father. Knowing him, his father would probably ignore Sakura at the beginning just as Sasuke used to, not out of disrespect but out of shear indifference. Surely he would see the resemblance between her and Mikoto just as Sasuke had. That might be enough to melt the Uchiha's icy exterior. Plus, Sakura had an uncanny knack for winning over Uchiha men.

Sakura has also developed into an immensely successful medical ninja. Between surpassing the 5th Hokage herself, she had proven herself in the Great Shinobi War. That, and during her stay at the Uchiha compound, Sakura showed a deep respect. Between tending to the gardens and helping Sasuke and Naruto renovate the compound, she had deserved the homage she now took there.

He let out a scoff as he considered the only problem his father might have. Pink haired Uchiha brats.

The lone Uchiha let himself look to the setting sun. Itachi...

No doubt Itachi would love anyone that provoked the forbidden feeling in his younger brothers gut. Though she does fill him with the love she holds, perceptive Itachi would see that she feels him with so much more than that. Uchiha Sasuke is a mighty ninja, but Haruno Sakura keeps him true, genuine, and makes him good.

She also loved Konoha. So much that she considered to take even him down in order to save her home and the people she loved. But even though he'd betrayed her, her patient love prevailed over her thoughts of doubt. She put him over the village, and over herself. When he was in the dark, her blinding light kept shining on him. Even when unwanted. He smirked. Especially when unwanted.

A reassuring breezed fluttered his bangs and sent a cool chill up his arms, almost as if someone was touching him. He didn't dare dwell on the feeling as he felt a small bubble in his throat.

Yes, he thought, they would love her. Just as he had grown to.

He was so lost in thought the creep of the dock under someone's steps almost startled him. "Sasuke-kun? A-ano.. it's getting cold." He looked back as another rush of wind fluttered her locks in front of her scrunched face. Her arms wrapping around her as she shivered in the autumn evening. "Come inside, ne?"

He let out a sigh as he lifted himself from the edge of the dock and stepped away from the lake. As he reached her he let a hand fall behind her head and brought her forehead to him, his lips grazing her yin seal.

"Aa." he mumbled against her. They walked back together, the whispers of the Uchiha following them home.


End file.
